


Shut up and Kiss me

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competitive, Contest, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Booth, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Ficlet with Sabriel. </p><p>Sam and Gabe are in a kissing booth for Charity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day guys! I hope you all have an awesome day!

 

Sam finished unrolling his table cloth and smoothed it down. So far everything was going according to plan. Everyone who agreed to do the charity event had shown up. Most of them even came early! The bake sale was set up across from him and he waved at Cas who waved back and nudged Dean to get his attention. Dean put the arm full of Tupper wear onto the table before turning around and waving back. Cas had agreed to be in charge of the bake sale as long as Dean agreed to help him. Sam had thought that might be a bad idea, Dean near all that pie unsupervised, but he’d promised to pay for anything he ate. It was, “for charity, you think I’m a monster?” No. Not a monster, just someone lacking self-control. But he’d given his wallet to Cas and told him to keep track for him. If Cas didn’t have a problem policing Dean’s eating habits then Sam wasn’t going to complain. He went back to his own booth and grabbed the clear plastic jar from underneath and set it on the corner of his table.

“Only one jar Sam-jam? Not expecting many customers? It’s okay. When you have ME as competition it’s to be expected.”

Sam shook his head and turned toward the cocky voice behind him. Gabriel was leaning against his own booth that was situated right next to Sam’s. Sam’s eye was immediately drawn to his outfit. He was wearing a red sweater with giant lips on it that said “Shut up and kiss me” and some head boppers with little hearts. Sam couldn’t help the laugh that escaped.

“So you woke up this morning, looked at that sweater and decided that was something you wanted to wear in public?”

Gabe looked down and his sweater then back at Sam smiling. “Jealous you didn’t dress for the holiday?”

“Not so much. I don’t think a ladies sweater would even FIT me.”

“It is NOT a ladies sweater. I bought it. It’s MY sweater.” Gabe said and huffed out an annoyed breath.

Sam smiled but didn’t try to annoy him further. “You almost ready?”

“I was born ready for this.” Gabe declared and walked around his booth and plopped down in the chair. He swung his feet onto the table and hooked his hands behind his head. “I’m going to enjoy the rest while I can. Pretty soon I’ll be swamped and won’t have time for a break.”

“Oh really?” Sam asked and walked over to Gabe’s booth and shoved his feet down. “Get your feet off of there. You’re going to ruin your table cloth before anything even starts.”

Gabe sighed. “Miss Priss.”

Sam went back to his table and checked last minute details. He had his counter, his jar, his chapstick-

“I’m going to win you know.” Gabe said confidently.

Sam paused his inspection and glanced over at Gabe who was leaning on his booth with his elbows propped up grinning. Sam shook his head as a small laugh escaped. “You really wanna do that again this year?”

“Of course! Tradition!”

“Even though you got your ass beat last year?”

Gabe clicked his tongue. “I wouldn’t say BEAT. You only won by 4. And I still say you were double clicking.”

“My tickets matched my clicks thank you very much. Besides you really want to when we-”

“You scared? Think you’ve lost your touch?” Gabe taunted and Sam narrowed his eyes.

“Oh you want to do this? It’s ON. Same rules apply. Whoever gets the most at the end of the event WINS.”

Gabe rolled out of his chair gracefully and came over to stand directly in front of Sam, hand raised. “Deal.”

Sam grabbed his hand and shook smiling. “Deal.”

A shout from behind them caught their attention as the lady in charge of the charity event called all the volunteers over for some last minute checks and instructions.

“First I’d like to thank you all for volunteering to be here, we couldn’t have done it without you!” A round of applause erupted around them and a few people, Gabe, whistled encouragement. “Everyone who worked behind the scenes to bake our goodies, who went shopping for decorations, who put all the tables up, made all our signs, everyone who is acting as guide, our security, all our performers, everyone managing a booth, just thank you guys so much! Now we’ll be letting everyone in soon. Just another 20 minutes to get everything together. The Valentine show will start at exactly 12 to kick off everything, and then people will probably be filling in to the quad during and after. Remember if anyone needs a break find your zone captain and we can find someone to fill in for you. Bake Sale you have everything you need?”

Cas nodded, “We just have a few more things left in the truck but everything is all set up on our end.”

“Great! And Andy? You good with the show?”

“My group is tuning up as we speak. We had a bit of a snag for a while because someone misplaced the microphones but we found them so it’s all good.”

She nodded and checked off a few things from her checklist. “Perfect. Kissing booth?”

Sam opened his mouth but Gabe shoved his shoulder and beat him to it. “We’re awesome thanks so much for asking!”

“How many tables do you have again?”

Sam shoved Gabe over and answered, “4. They’re all set up and we have our ticket people on point. Everyone who wants a kiss will give the money them and then bring up their ticket for us to collect.”

“You guys are all so amazing! Okay crafts table?”

Gabe knocked his shoulder against Sam. “You really do like to be in charge don’t you?”

“Only when I AM in charge. I’m in charge of the kissing booth.”

“Then shouldn’t you be on the outside WATCHING, instead of participating?”

Sam grinned and leaned down. “Why? Starting to realize you have no chance of beating me?”

“Just don’t get why you can be lazy and have fun and not really work but get all the credit anyway.”

Sam was saved having to acknowledge that idiocy when everyone started clapping and the group dispersed and went back to their stations. He’d missed the final checks because of Gabe but it was probably alright. Everyone had their own sections to deal with. As long as Sam’s was fine that would be the important part.

Gabe ran ahead of him and plopped into his seat grinning, obviously ready for the day to begin. Sam detoured and checked in with his ticket girls and made sure they had everything they needed. Bottles of water, the lock boxes for the cash, the tickets. When he was reassured that they were all good he went back to his own booth and sat down. The waiting was the most nerve wracking part. Before everything started and he had nothing to do but just sit. He checked his watch and saw that they were probably letting people in and that soon he’d hear the music start up and this place would be filling up with customers.

He was right. Not even 10 minutes later people started spilling in and were flitting from booth to booth trying to look at everything. The first customer for the kissing booth was not to him or Gabe but to Benny. Gabe pouted, but to be fair the first customer was Benny’s boyfriend, so even though it technically counted, he didn’t really count. After that Gabe started yelling at people to get their attention. Trying to entice them over. It actually worked. A group of girls saw Gabe, then Sam and giggled before buying tickets. Half of them went into Gabe’s line, the other half came into his. He smiled as each girl came up and he kissed them gently. He thanked them for their donation, and they argued that it was THEIR pleasure.

The next hour went much the same, people randomly coming up into their lines, trading tickets for kisses and going off to enjoy the rest of the event. It was getting into a smooth rhythm until Gabe suddenly stood up from his booth and walked off. He went to the edge of the line where a guy was standing nervously near the ticket booth but hadn’t actually walked up to it. Sam watched as Gabe talked to him for a minute then grabbed his face and planted a big kiss on his lips loudly. He came back to his booth grinning and winked at Sam.

“What was that about?” Sam asked then paused to smile at a girl who walked up, and kissed her gently before she went on her way.

“He’d been hovering for like 10 minutes. I thought he might want a kiss but was to afraid to come up. As always I was right.” He paused his explanation to smile at the girl in front of him and give her a kiss before turning back to Sam. “He thought since the line only had girls that we would only KISS girls. I told him to spread the word. We’re flexible.”

“Hey we have Charlie, if he wanted to kiss a girl. It’s was hard finding willing girls last minute.”

Gabe shook his head. “He didn’t want a GIRL idiot.”

                “I want a girl!” Charlie yelled from Gabe’s other side.

Gabe laughed, “Aw, poor Charlie. Stuck kissing all the guys.”

Sam kissed the last girl in his line then went over to Charlie and hugged her quickly. “You know how much I appreciate you helping right?”

She patted his arm and smiled up at him. “I know. I just thought more girls would come over. But I guess with you sexy beasts all over the place, competition is fierce.”

“I also think maybe I should have one of the girls make a sign. None of us mind kissing boys or girls, so maybe if people knew that they wouldn’t be as afraid to swap lines.”

“Great idea Sam-Bam. You go make that sign. I’ll stay here and rack up tickets.” Gabe said and Sam shook his head calling one of the girls over. He explained what he wanted and she agreed happily to make a few signs quickly. She ran off and Sam went back to his booth where a few girls had gathered.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

It took maybe a half hour, probably because the girls had to find paint and poster board last minute, but eventually the lines for the kissing booth started getting crowded. And there was actually a mismatch of guys and girls in each line. Still mostly girls, but it was much more diverse than it had been before.

“I don’t know why we didn’t do this last year. This is going to bring in much more customers.” Sam said and Charlie waved from her booth.

“You’re welcome!”

The next hour was filled with smiles and kissing, with almost no time to talk. Every line was filled. Gabe eventually held up his counter and waved it at Sam.

“I’m at 69, Samsquatch.”

Sam glanced at his counter and grinned. He held it up and winked. “73.”

“There’s still plenty of time for me to smack that ass.”

“Watch your mouth.” Sam said but couldn’t help but laugh. Gabe always phrased things dirty on purpose.

They kept kissing and smiling and they all were having a really great time. Even Charlie who now was getting SOME girls into her line. Sam was starting to think that they may even beat last year’s numbers. He smiled at a guy who shyly put his ticket down. He kissed his softly and thanked him for coming. The guy smiled and nodded. He was really enjoying himself when he suddenly saw Dean standing in line. But not just anyone’s line. Gabe’s line. He looked pissed. He got to the front and slammed his ticket down.

“Here! You got your ticket. Not STOP.”

“Stop what Deanie-weenie?” Gabe asked all innocence.

Dean huffed and leaned down. “You’re blackmailing Cas. He said, that you said, if I didn’t come over here and kiss you then you would spill some big secret. And HE won’t kiss ME unless I come over here. So here. Your ticket. I hope you choke on it.”

Sam choked on a laugh. “You. You’re blackmailing to get kisses now?”

“I have no idea what you mean. But Dean.” He called as Dean tried to walk off. “It doesn’t count unless you actually KISS me.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?”

Sam covered his mouth then shook his head. “No it’s true. It doesn’t count unless he gets a kiss.”

“I hate you Sammy.” Dean huffed again and Gabe gestured to his line.

“Can you come on? I have other customers.”

Dean blushed to his ears then leaned down and shoved a rough kiss against Gabe’s mouth then pulled back and wiped his mouth. “There! Now bite me!”

“Maybe later big boy.” Gabe said as Dean stalked off.

“That was low even for you.” Sam said letting out his laugh once he knew his brother was out of ear shot.

Gabe smiled at him, “You loved every minute of it.”

“True.” He said, than went back to his line. The rest of the day passed with minimal incident, but Gabe wasn’t one to stay the course and obviously had to cause trouble every so often. Like proposing to a particularly good looking girl who came into Sam’s line, saying he could satisfy her better with his kisses. He made a creepy guy get out of Charlie’s line by staring at him and commenting every time his hands went into his pockets, which was frequently. There was only one fight and that was actually at Benny’s table when his ex showed up and tried to get more than a kiss. Gabe had gone over and dramatically draped himself on Benny and told him to get lost that he was taken by a gorgeous prince of the night. The kid had stalked off and when Benny questioned him Gabe had shrugged and said Samandrial was a gorgeous prince of the night. Benny had laughed and said more like Angel of the light.

When the last customer came and went Sam stretched and chugged half of his water bottle. Enjoying the fact that he WASN’T kissing right then. His lips actually hurt. Gabe came up behind him and grabbed his bottle and drank the other half.

“Not bad this year huh?” He asked and Sam nodded. Charlie dropped off her Jar and counter grinning.

“Not bad for me. I got a date.”

Gabe hugged her grinning. “Damn right! See. Knew those lips were good for something.” He said grabbing her face squeezing. She smacked his hands away and motioned to her stuff.

“I’m good right? I’m kind of starving and need some food. Plus I want to go watch the end of the show.”

Sam nodded, “Yea, I got it. I’ll make sure it all gets to Hannah. No worries.”

Benny came up behind them and placed his jar and counter next to Charlie’s. “I’m gonna get all the tables broken down and help store them.” He clapped Gabe on the shoulder. “Thanks for earlier. But maybe we keep that between us? I’d rather not upset him if I don’t gotta you know?”

“My lips are sealed.” Gabe said and Benny nodded.

“Mine too. Anybody got chap stick? God.”

Sam pulled his out of his pocket and handed it to Benny who winked.

“Thanks bro.”

He walked off and started disabling Charlie’s table. Gabe bumped Sam’s shoulder and grinned holding up his counter. “So what was your final tally? I had over 200! 202 to be exact.”

Sam glanced at his counter then grabbed Gabe’s from his hand and put it on the table behind him.  “You win.”

“Really!?” Gabe exclaimed and whooped, dancing in place. He grabbed Sam’s sweater and pulled him down so their foreheads were touching. “I told you I’d win this year.”

“You did. Although if I kiss you does that give me another click?”

Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. “Did you buy a ticket?”

“Do I need one?” Sam asked and Gabe grinned.

“Never.”

Sam pressed his lips to Gabe’s and although his lips tingled because they were still sore from the day he didn’t care. He kissed Gabe, running his fingers through his hair and loving the taste of him. The taste that was uniquely Gabe, today with a hint of lipstick, but still delicious because it was Gabe. Gabe sighed against him and pulled back.

“As much as I’d love for you to keep doing that, it’s time to commemorate my victory. Say cheese!” Gabe held his camera up and Sam laughed and grabbed his face, kissing his cheek. Gabe snapped the picture then kissed him gently and motioned to their brothers across the way. “I’m going to go rub it in your brothers face that he helped me win.”

“I still can’t  believe you did that.”

“You’re not mad though right? You still love me?” Gabe asked running his hands up Sam’s chest. Sam nodded.

“Yea. It was funny as hell. The look on Dean’s face was worth the price of admission.”

“Well then I’m off to get him to make that face again.”

He ran off and Sam shook his head. He picked up his counter and looked at the number of 215 before he dropped it into his jar. Winning wasn’t everything. And seeing Gabe happy was much easier to deal with that a pouty sore loser Gabe. So he’d keep this to himself. He looked over and watched Dean chase Gabe around an exasperated Cas, and smiled. Yea, this was much better than winning by far.


End file.
